A New Member
by Silent Wolf 325
Summary: Thanks to a technical mishap the PAW Patrol has a new member. Callie. Will she prove her worth? Request by: thebravekid I Own Nothing. PAW Patrol is owned by Spinmaster Entertainment and Nickelodeon.
1. Chapter 1

Request from thebravekid

Chapter 1: The New Kid In Town

It was a cool spring evening as Ryder, Katie, Marshall, and Callie headed their way to a new High Tech Lab that just opened up next door to Katies Shop. As it started to rain they ran even faster to the safe and dry building. The buidling was opened up by Dr. Christian Samuels and his wheelchair bound son Hiro. Dr. Samuels specializes with Medicine and Emergency Care. He is also one of the key designers for the PAW Patrols "Pup Houses".

As they get inside the rain really starts coming down. The middle aged man turned around and greeted them. "Welcome! You must be Ryder and Katie." he said while adjusting his glasses. "I called you here to show you my new inventions." "Im glad to be here Dr. Samuels. So what are your inventions?" asked Ryder looking around the room. "Ah my inventions! Theyre right over here." said Dr. Samuels as he approached an object covered by a large sheet. He pulls off the sheet to reveal two inventions. A pup house that can transform into a Ambulance and a strange looking machine. "Whats that?" said Marshall walking over to the machine. "That is a machine that can upload medical procedures and medical skills needed in any emergency. Thats where you come in Marshall. I'd like to upload this information into your mind." Marshall started backing up reluctantly "That machine looks scary." said the young dalmatian. "Will it hurt?" said Ryder petting the frightened pup. "Not at all, just a little tingle. Thats it." "Building up his courage Marshall says "Okay ill do it!" "Excellent! Lets get to it!" As they turn around they see Callie jump at a bag of potato chips but she ends up in the machine. "Callie!" screamed Katie.

There was a big flash of light causing everyone to shield their eyes. Callie walks out of the machine and shakes her head. "What happened?" Everyone looked at Callie in shock. Did she just speak!? Callie looking at everyone and says "What? Is there something on my face?" Then she realizes that they can understand her. Then the Doctor walks over to Callie. "Callie what is the procedure for making a splint?" "Thats easy the purpose of a splint is to hold still and protect a wounded body part from further damage until you get medical help. It is important to check for good circulation after the injured body part has been immobilized." said the feline as she slapped a paw over her mouth shocked by her own answer. "It seems that my machine worked. Callie is now an expert in Medicine and Treatment." said the doctor taking off his glasses. "Is she okay!?" said Katie running over to Callie. "Yes shes fine. She'll have a slight headache from the new knowledge she just got but she'll be fine." said the doctor cleaning his glasses. "Well it looks like we have a new member of the PAW Patrol." said Ryder walking over to Callie. "What?" said Callie turning her head. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcome To The Team

"It finally stopped raining." said Katie looking outside the window. The recent rain had caused a rainbow to arc over Adventure Bay. Katie turns back around to see Ryder talking to Callie. "So Callie are you ready to be a member of the PAW Patrol?" "I guess so. I dont know anything about rescuing. Usually im the one getting rescued." "You'll do fine." said Ryder reassuring the kitten. Dr. Samuels walks outside with them and turns to Callie. "So Callie, are you ready to try out your rescue vehicle?" "Okay." said Callie pouncing into the drivers seat. The box shaped kennel turned into a white and red ambulance. The ambulance had big red crosses on the sides and red flashing lights on the top. "Wow this is awesome!" said Callie taking it all in. "Alright Callie, lets introduce you to the team." said Ryder jumping onto his ATV. "Okay but i have one question." said Callie riding up to Ryder. "Sure what is it?" "When do we eat?" said the kitten with her stomach growling.

They get to the Lookout and all the pups have assembled waiting for Ryder and Marshall to return not knowing that they are soon going to have a new member. Ryder and Marshall come driving up the long driveway but the last vehicle confused Rubble. "Who is that?" When the vehicle gets closer they see Callie driving a white ambulance. Callie drives up and honks her horn "Hi Guys!" All the pups were shocked that Callie could talk. Not not that but drive! Chase walks up to Ryder and says "Ryder, whats going on?" "Everyone I want you to meet the newest member of the PAW Patrol. Callie. She will be our EMT for our missions." "Aww thats so cool!" all the pups exclaimed. Callie looks around and notices all the pups have their own spots for their vehicles. "Ryder where do you want me to park?" "I talked to Dr. Samuels about that after knowing you were ok him and I went outside and did some quick modifications to your vehicle. Your ambulance can actually dock right next to Marshall firetruck. Try it out." said the young leader. Marshall truck was already parked so Callie backed up her ambulance next to Marshalls truck "Callie press the blue button on your left." said Ryder. Callie pressed the blue button and a small hook popped out and attached to the side of Marshall truck. After parking Callie jumps off and all the pups run over to welcome her to the team.

"Welcome to the team Callie." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A small breeze was flowing throught the air causing leaves to toss and turn in the wind. These quiet walks were good for Callie, she loved nature. The recent rain was now glistening off a nearby flowers causing them to shine. "What a beautiful day." said Callie. A small robin landed just feet from her, pecking at the ground trying to get a worm from the recent rain. Normally she would pounce on the bird, but today she just felt like relaxing. She liked to feel the wind blowing through her fur. She sat down a smelled a nearby flower. " I love Jasmine. Has a fruity smell to it." said Callie as she purred at the familiar smell. She continued along the path and she heard what sounded like someone in pain.

Shes runs over to this small dropoff and sees Jake at the bottom. She runs down the dropoff to see if he was okay. She runs to the young man "Hey Callie." said Jake in a sluggish tone. "Jake are you okay? What happened?" Jake turned his head and tried to speak but he was drifting in and out of consciousness. "I have to get him medicine fast!" Callie didnt have her Cat Pack on her so she looked around for herbal alternatives. She walks not too far far Jake is some Poppys. "This well work just fine." said Callie gathering the plants. She brings the plants back to Jake. She then takes two rocks about the size of a baseball and the leaves of the Poppy flower and starts to grind them "Its no mortar and pestle but itll have to do." She finishes grinding the leaves and gives them to Jake. "Here Jake eat this, Itll take some of that pain away." Jake takes the ground up poppy leaves and eats it. It had a nutty taste to it. Upon further analyisis Callie realized that Jake has broken his right leg from the fall from that small dropoff and Jake was going into shock. "The medicine should help with that, but i need to make him a splint. Okay Jake Ill be right back." said Callie as she walked away. Down the trail she finds an overturned spruce tree, its roots sprouting up from the ground. "The roots would work perfectly for rope." She then takes two big pieces of bark from the tree about one and a half feet long. "Okay this will stabilize it." She gets back to Jake with the supplies. On the way back she found some Spanish Moss. This iwill work as padding for the splint." she said. Once back to Jake she puts the splint together. She wraps the Spanish Moss around the tender area of Jakes leg. Then she put on the bark on both sides of the leg and ties it together with the spruce roots. "Okay. Thats finished, but now I need help getting Jake out of here.

*Starts call

C: Ryder I need your help.  
>R: What is it?<br>C: Jake has broken his leg near Chpamans Park. I gave him something for the pain and made a splint, but I need some help getting him out off here.  
>R: Dont worry I have your location. We're on our way.<p>

*Ends call

Ryder and Marshall arrive on the scene with Marshall driving Callies ambulance. They back the ambulance up to them and gets ready to load Jake inside. Ryder opens the back of the ambulance and gets out a stretcher. Ryder walks over to Jake and carefully puts Jake on the stretcher and into the ambulance. After putting Jake in the ambulance the young leader looks at Callie. "Dont worry he'll be back on his feet in no time!" said Callie with a smile. "You did a fine job today Callie." giving her a thumbs up. "Thanks Ryder."

End of Chapter 3. 


End file.
